Computing devices may utilize multiple components arranged on a substrate, such as a printed circuit board (PCB), to perform various functions. The various components may have different shapes, sizes, and may be coupled to components on the same PCB or other PCBs. In various examples, chip sockets may be used to couple various ones of these components to the PCBs. In other examples, the components may be directly coupled to the PCBs.